


It's Great To Stay Up Late

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston – Fandom
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insomnia, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tom and Noelle were lucky when they fell into an easy routine, but they should have expected something to ruin the smooth transition.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	It's Great To Stay Up Late

Tom and Noelle would like to think they’ve finally settled into a consistent routine in New York since Betrayal’s Broadway debut.

On the days off and evening show days, Tom does his definition of sleeping in before he’s up considerably early for Noelle’s tastes to take a quick jog around Central Park with Bobby. He either picks up breakfast for himself and Noelle, or cooks it at the rental flat and they spend their morning chatting over their food while Bobby munches on his food before he’s taking an early morning nap on his small bed.

After they’re done eating, two of them clean the dishes together—if it’s needed—before going into wedding planning mode for the next two to three hours depending if they started to fool around. They have lunch and walk to the theatre together before Tom’s call time so they can say hello to the small amount of fans already at the stage door before hanging around until the show starts.

If it’s Wednesday or Saturday, everything is almost the same. After the wedding planning session, Tom kisses Noelle and Bobby goodbye before taking his leave for his call time so he was on time for the first afternoon performance of Betrayal after getting a promise of having a late lunch the three of them can enjoy together in his dressing room before the next show that they’re in attendance for in the evening.

If it’s a Sunday, Tom sleeps in a bit more than usual, and Noelle wakes up before him. He usually wakes up to Noelle singing to Bobby as she cooks breakfast (Tom is more than sure that that was his favorite thing he’s woken up to).

After the breakfast serenade and clean up, they relax for a bit. Maybe watch a movie or catch up on one of Noelle’s shows since Tom makes her watch Succession when they can, and then Tom’s out the door to perform for the 3 o’clock show of Betrayal.

It was a nice routine they’ve fallen into, and it was manageable. Most of the wedding planning started to become less stressful this way, and it was a huge relief off both of their shoulders.

They were also pleased with the fact that they even fell into this seamless routine. Usually it took them both forever to actually get coordinated.

However, they should have expected the lucky streak to end.

Monday, 4:30 in the morning, they were both still awake after tossing and turning for hours on end. The sounds of Bobby snoring the morning away in his bed that was dragged outside the bedroom door before sleeping for the night starting to echo through the door.

“You really should start wearing an elastic, you know,” Noelle mumbled quietly as she lay comfortably next to Tom with her eyes closed, hogging the few throw blankets that were acting as extra pillows she added to the bed earlier in the evening to snuggle in for a movie before that idea was ditched.

“Is that your dream?” Tom started, carefully shifting so he didn’t disrupt the peace they had in this moment, “see me with one of those _ man buns _ or whatever it’s called?”

Noelle let out a hum in amusement, letting a hand come from the small throw blanket pile to feel around for Tom before cupping his cheek.

Tom willingly leaned his hand into her touch, not caring that the appendage was cold as ice.

“It may not be long enough for that, but if I can somewhat braid it, it must bug you.” 

“It doesn’t bug me, the product I use keeps it out of my face.”

“When you played Squash with Charlie, your hair was in your face.”

“No, it was _ not_—”

“Multiple times,” Noelle finished, her eyes finally opening as she wasn’t fazed by his sudden need to defend his hair. 

Tom didn’t hesitate to finally look into them, almost melting at the sudden gaze of her warm inviting brown eyes. 

“And? Your point?” He asked in return, Noelle barely getting a laugh out as her thumb ran over his freshly trimmed beard. 

“My point is,” she started, starting to shift under the comforter they shared, scooting closer to Tom for most likely body heat, “you should put your hair up whenever you’re about to do.... _ activities_.”

“Activities?”

Noelle nodded with a soft hum as her other hand which was much warmer came up and pressed against his other cheek. “Activities.”

“Does this umbrella term of activities include what we get up to?” Tom questioned, his eyebrows wiggling playfully which made Noelle giggle. 

“No, silly. My hands are considered your elastic then,” Noelle explained as her hands casually trailed to Tom’s hair in that instance. “‘S a good thing you like being rough sometimes, Thomas. Your girl is a tugger.”

Tom felt a smirk creep onto his face, his warm hands traveling to Noelle’s sides once his fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt she was wearing. 

“Be careful you don’t start something you can’t finish, sweetheart.”

“Mm,” Noelle huffed gently against the column of Tom’s neck, feeling his beard scratch gently against her skin, “I haven’t a _ clue _ what you’re talking about.”

After she finished her sentence, Tom could feel her lips pressing kisses to where her breath once was.

His grip most definitely tightened on Noelle, considering he heard a soft gasp come from her before her body was pressed into his, their chests separated by only one of Tom’s flimsy shirts that Noelle insists to sleep in. 

“What—” Tom cut himself off to let out a low groan as Noelle started to nip and suck at the one spot of Tom’s neck that drove him wild, “—what about the routine?”

Noelle didn’t hesitate to let her breath puff over the spots she spent kissing, nipping, and sucking at to draw a shudder out of him as her hands started to trail down his bare chest, her mind going a bit fuzzy from how he bit out the rest of his sentence because of _ her_.

“Routine be _ damned_, Thomas. It’s a Monday, you’re allowed the day off.” Tom took a deep breath in the second he felt Noelle’s fingertips stop just shy of the hem to his briefs. He was more than sure Noelle could feel his cock stirring to life just from her kissing his neck.

Noelle pulled her head back from his neck so she could actually look at Tom, only to find him thinking as he looked at the ceiling. An infamous past time of his, in the past few nights.

“You know I can stop if you want,” Noelle said softly, reassuringly. One of her hands started moving to an appropriate spot on his chest as she tried to sit up a bit and ignore how the fabric of his worn shirt was starting to slip from her shoulder.

Tom seemed to stop weighing the options in his head when Noelle's hand stopped in the middle of his chest as she stared at him. Her face was contorted with slight worry from his sudden need to stop and think for a few minutes. Suddenly, his grip tightened on her sides again with the smirk he had back on his face as Noelle let out a gasp, being pulled onto his lap just above where his hard cock laid trapped under his briefs.

“No,” Tom said firmly as his hands started to slowly trail down her body to grab at the hem of his shirt to start tugging it up, “please continue.”

Noelle didn’t hide the smirk that started to bloom on her face as she angled her hips down to press her clothed cunt against the length of his cock.

“Happily, Mr. Hiddleston," she purred, surging forward to press their lips together in a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I...I wanted to make Tom and Noelle's come back at first to be the AU I've been working on, but then this happened and it started insanely fluffy. I intended to keep it that way, and yet my libido said no, we're trying something new.
> 
> Please be gentle with me, for this is literally the first time I'm trying to start getting into writing smut, essentially (she says as it's literally only a few lines and the word cock is written in three or four times). I tried my best to ignore my urges to scrap this because writer's block and hating everything I write do not mix and they're really trying to control me recently.


End file.
